Posesivo
by Himesamy
Summary: Esto bueno esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste. Es sobre los celos de Natsu :3


Konichiwa minna¡

Esto... bueno esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste:

Posesivo Advertencia: Tiene malas palabras y un poco como de cosas extrañas y misteriosas, no se parecen a sus personalidades en especial natsu

Diclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece si me perteneciera ya habría NaLu GrUvia GaLe JeRza WenRomeo LaxuMira entre otras pero aun así le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama

Todo el mundo sabe que los animales son posesivos, los niños son traviesos, que Fairy Tail es el gremio mas destructivo que puede existir en TODO Fiore, también que Rogue y Sting son dragones slayers al igual que Natsu, Gajeel y Wendi y también que a Sting le encanta molestar a Natsu, que erza los separa, también que Erza esta enamorada de el pastel de fresas y de Jerall Fernandes, también que Levy esta enamorada de Gajeel, también que juvia esta enamorada-obcesionada de Gray y que natsu esta enamorado de lucy Cierto día en el Gremio estaba como todos los días peleas donde salían mesas, sillas, comida, ropa etc... Etc.. Pero la razón de esto es que Rogue, Sting, Frosh y Lector se unieron al gremio pero a pesar que se unieron hace un mes seguían festejando

-jajajaja -se escucho la risa de la Heartfilia

-oh vamos es cierto -dijo sting

-si claro -dijo esta mientras reía

-admitelo soy mas guapo que salamander -dijo este

-jajajaja -ella solo pudo reír mas

-es cierto incluso podrías enamorarte de mi -dijo con voz sexi mientras se le acercaba a su cara

-d...deja de hacer eso -dijo sonrojada por la cercanía del chico

-por que l-u-c-y -dijo lentamente con voz mas sexy

-se ve raro -dijo alejándose

-¿crees que salamander se enoje? -dijo

-pues no pero si alguien nos ve así podrían pensar mal -dijo alejándose del chico pero el chico paso el brazo por su cuello

-oh vamos soy un chico y tu una chica muy linda podríamos -pero no dijo nada por que olió el aire y sintió una BASTANTE oscura volteo y sonrió maliciosamente -oh hola salamande no te había visto -dijo sonriendo sinicamente

-alejate -dijo mientras sus ojos los tapaba la sombra del flequillo y eso no era buena señal

-¿de que hablas? -dijo fingiendo ingenuidad

-alejate de lucy -dijo -

pero ¿de que hablas? Solo hablo con MI chica -dijo el si siempre sabia como colmarle la paciensa a natsu pero eso se estaba pasando Natsu se encabrono...no se ULTRA MEGA HIPER SÚPER encabrono agarro a lucy y la cargo como costal y le dio una patada cosa que hizo que chocara con una mesa y se callera cierto pastel de fresa, y que cierto pastel de fresa fuera de cierta peliroja, que cierto albino con una afición a la hombría pisara el pastel, luego que cierta albina de pelo corto empujara a cierto dragon slayer de metal (bueno se imaginaran el resto 77') lo se DESTRUCCIÓN TOTAL DEL GREMIO...pero natsu y lucy ya no estaban.

Mientras en la casa de Lucy

-sueltame natsu -dijo ya que desde la pelea no la bajo de su puesto como costal y se la llevo; Natsu le hizo casi hasta que llegaron al cuarto de esta (que por milagro de kami-sama natsu entro por la puerta) y la tumbo en su cama

-¿que hacías con sting? -dijo con voz bastante molesta

-¿que te interesa? -dijo con el seño fruncido u brazos cruzados

-me interesa, ahora me dices -dijo con cara de molestia

-no te diré, además por que no vas con lissana se seguro ella estará feliz de contarte todo ahora ¡LARGO! -grito señalando la puerta

-y ¿por que iría con lissana es solo una amiga? -dijo aun con el tono de molestia La verdad es que Lucy estaba celosa desde que Lissana regreso a Earthland, Natsu solo salió misiones con ella al inicio lo entendió la tomo por muerta po años pero después de 6 meses dejo de hacer misiones con ella incluso luego iba a misión sin happy, lo recordaba por que el exeed le decía y lo dejaba dormir con ella, a ella le dolió incluso lloraba en silencio no odiaba a lissana en realidad ella era buena chica pero le dolía mucha nunca le dijo esto a nadie ni siquiera a Levy

-pues ve con ti "amiga" yo ire con sting -dijo levantándose

-tu no iras con ese rubio oxigenado -dijo molestandose mas

-y a ti ¿que te interesa? -dijo levantándose de la cama

-¿por que? Fácil por que tu -la acorraló en la pared

-eres mía -le susurro a su oído con voz ronca

-¿d...de q...que h...hablas y...yo n..no s...soy t...tuya n...no s...soy u...una c...cosa -dijo sonrojada y mucho

-claro que si -dijo mientras le mordia el hombro

-y ¿por que crees que soy tuya? -dijo sonrojada

-fácil los dragones slayer incluso los que su magia fue implantada por el olor sabemos que serán sus parejas las olemos como si fueran lo mas delicioso en el mundo -dijo y luego la beso, ella al principio se sorprendió y le correspondió eso hizo que natsu se alegrara

-te amo y recuerda eres MÍA, NUNCA lo olvides -dijo juntando sus frentes

-yo también te amo y eres un posesivo -dijo soltando una risita

-si lo se pero solo contigo -dijo y se volvieron a besar.

Al día siguiente se oficio el noviazgo de Lucy y Natsu hubo una fiesta y Juvia estaba feliz por que -según ella- su rival de amor al fin se desenamoro de gray-sama y se enamoró de natsu-san si la mayoría le salio una gota tras la nuca, sting se paso molestando a Natsu diciendo que si no cuidaba a Lucy alguien se la robaria y Natsu de regalo le dio un puñetazo cosa que hizo que iniciará una pelea (otra vez) en el gremio ya que fairy tail es simplemente Fairy Tail Y admitamoslo Natsu es posesivo, al igual que Gajeel con Levy pero eso ya es otra historia

Fin~~

Lo se es horrible

pero pr favor dejenme un Review

Onegai, bueno eso es todo

Ciao Ciao


End file.
